Sybil
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Sybil hijacks Caroline and uses her skill in place of Damon and Enzo, going all over the country. They stop in New Orleans when Sybil finds question of Caroline's loyalty still tied to an original hybrid she believes skipped out on his promise. While Klaus is bricked in a wall, Caroline fights Sybil long enough to free him.
1. Sybil and Caroline

Sybil crossed the room, Caroline and Bonnie sitting on the couch with their arms crossed.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work." Caroline announced proudly.

"If you say so, Caroline." Sybil replied smoothly. A loud thump echoed through the hall and she looked down, slowly turning her eyes to Stefan who fell into the living room. If Caroline wasn't glued to the couch she would've come to his aid. Sybil looked at her.

"Hey Stefan, let's play a little game." She said, and walked to Stefan. He immediately jerked upright, panting. He was stuck in place. "Truth or dare." She murmured. With one hand on Stefan's jaw, she peered into his eyes. "I can see a little glimmer of truth still sitting in there, Stefan. So tell me. Do you love Caroline?" She asked.

"Of course I love her." Stefan replied. Sybil's eyebrow rose and Caroline smiled.

"How, do you love her? As a friend? A sister? A lover?" Sybil asked. Stefan blinked and exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes and Sybil caught his chin before he bowed his head.

"I love her like a sister. She was the best friend I'd ever had, besides Lexi." He opened his eyes to Caroline's shocked ones. "At the risk of losing her friendship I made her believe I loved her, much more, than I actually did." He said. Caroline's shocked expression fogged and she bowed her head.

"I think that's enough truth for one day, Stefan." Sybil said. Stefan was freed and he flashed to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Get the hell away from her." Bonnie hissed. Stefan glanced at Bonnie before laying a hand on Caroline's knee. Caroline stilled.

"You should really listen to her, Stefan." Caroline hissed. "At the risk of losing your head." Stefan pulled his hand slowly from her and stood up. She turned up her face to her former fiancé. "And bro, don't ever come back. I am sick of your lies."

"Could we do this when Sybil's gone?" Stefan murmured, barely able to look Caroline in the eye.

"Why? So you can say you lied? So you can promise over and over again that I'm overreacting, that you actually love me? You can save that for Valerie, or someone else that will believe anything you'd say. I'm done." Caroline hissed. Sybil walked towards the two, interested. Bonnie gripped Caroline and looked at Sybil.

"Stefan isn't right but we have bigger problems here." Bonnie added. Caroline looked up at Sybil.

"What the hell do you think you can do to me?" Caroline asked. She stood up and blinked.

Humanity was gone. She ignored Bonnie stand up beside her. Ignored the images of her children. Ignored the image of Elena in her coffin.

"I can think of a few things." Sybil replied, standing too close to be comfortable and laid an open mouthed kiss on her. Caroline looked at her with disinterested eyes and held her back, surprised Bonnie enough to take a step back. Stefan looked down in shame. Sybil broke the kiss and Caroline stood glaring, her arms at her sides. She turned to Bonnie and Stefan.

"If you want me not to sic your cheerleader on the both of you, I suggest you run." Sybil said. Stefan hissed and glanced between Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Stefan.

"Caroline has children. She won't give up on them." Stefan said. Sybil cocked her head to the side, and looked at Caroline.

"Do we need to take a little trip home for a moment to visit the kids?" Sybil asked. Caroline shrugged.

"I'm fine leaving them. They aren't mine, anyway." Caroline replied. Sybil stood closer to her.

"If I were to ask you to kill them, would you do it?" She asked.

"Yeah. But their dad's a vampire killer and I'd be dead before you could tell me to kill him too." Caroline said. Sybil considered it and turned to Stefan.

"Would you be so kind, either you or Bonnie can go to Caroline's home, tell her children she isn't coming back, and if they or their father go after her or try to bring her back, she'll kill them all." Sybil said. Stefan ground his jaw. Bonnie glared hard at the siren. "Now if you don't mind, the running should start now." She pressed. Stefan held out a hand for Bonnie and she brushed past him, stomping out of the house. Stefan slowly left as well, looking back at humanity-less Caroline as she glared him away.

Caroline turned to Sybil who smiled at her.

"Am I going to have to work with Damon and Enzo? I don't play well with children." Caroline asked. Sybil shrugged.

"They're free to go, as long as you get me the number of people they did." Sybil replied. Caroline smiled at her with a sneer.

"I'll get you double their number."


	2. Coming to Grips

Bonnie sat down in the kitchen. The same kitchen she'd come through when Damon was standing there, shocked and in awe. She slumped at the table and kept herself from losing it completely, she didn't want to ruin her diary. She opened the book to the page she last left off. Telling Elena what happened to Damon, to Enzo. She'd told Elena about Enzo almost the same time she started to fall for him. Maybe Elena would be alright with them when she heard about Enzo's change of character.

But this was about Caroline. The last person she had left was taken by that bitch of a siren. No more Enzo. No more Damon. Just Stefan. And she was sick of Stefan's optimism driving her further into depression. If he tried to explain himself about lying to Caroline for all this time, making her believe she could actually be with a man that loved her for the rest of her life, she would pack a bag and leave. Just go anywhere.

With another breath, she pushed those thoughts away and opened the diary.

Dear Elena,

The same thing that got Enzo and Damon got Caroline. Sybil, got Caroline. And whether Stefan admits it to you or not Elena, it was his fault.

* * *

Stefan trudged into the house a little after he saw Bonnie disappear through the door, and sat down on the couch. The same couch on which he sat when he told Caroline he'd wait. Why did he think it was better to get this deep into the relationship when he could've just tried harder to make their friendship work? Caroline would've gotten over her anger eventually. He closed his eyes and put the back of his head on the couch.

He hadn't gotten much sleep since Damon asked him to help fight Enzo. The possibility of losing Damon completely was too much for him. But now he had time to mull over his stupid decisions from before while in his dreams. Bonnie could tear him a new one later.

He woke up to a rapping on the door. His eyes opened and he slowly got up off the couch. He heard no heartbeats as he crept closer, but that wasn't a good sign anyway. He looked behind him and Bonnie appeared at the doorway, hiding partially behind the frame. Whether she was all that thrilled with him right now or not, he had a duty to protect her. Stefan gestured for Bonnie to hide if it was someone dangerous and she nodded back. Then he took one last step to the doorway, taking the handle cautiously and threw the door open.

Damon and Enzo stood before them, grinning. Stefan stared in shock at his big brother, Damon grinned back at him. Enzo walked hurriedly past Stefan, Bonnie running toward him and throwing her arms around him.

"She let you go?" Stefan asked. Damon shrugged and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Caroline's apparently a better soldier for her than both of us combined. No argument here, even if I don't agree." Damon replied.

"Wait, you just let her go?" Bonnie asked, still clinging to Enzo.

"I realize little brother's fiancé just took our place, but I've had enough of that damn ringing in my ears, we needed to fall back." Damon said, walking to Bonnie. "We'll get her back, too." He promised. Bonnie stared at her second best friend.

"Maybe we won't." She suggested. Enzo's hold loosened and she looked at him. "She turned off her humanity. You know how good she was when she was killing for fun. If Caroline wants to disappear, she will." She pointedly looked at Stefan. "No one's stupid opinions of themselves will throw her off this time." Stefan looked away.

"And Sybil still wanted people when we were her soldiers. She just got caught up in ensuring our loyalty." Enzo said, letting Bonnie go and partially standing in front of her. "Caroline using her non-humanity skills to get Sybil all the bodies she desires will deplete half the human population."

"That settles it, we need to find her." Stefan replied, walking towards them.

"Excuse me mister butch, but that doesn't settle anything." Bonnie said. Stefan looked at her. "After what you admitted to putting her through, she won't want you anywhere near her. Neither do I." She looked between her boyfriend and best friend. "We do this, Stefan is benched. He doesn't help unless I say. Got it?" She asked them. The two nodded, Damon looking confused.

"Wait so," He turned to his brother "you're not getting married after all?" He asked. Stefan looked away.

"No, no I'm not. Thanks to Sybil, I uh, effectively ended it." He replied.

"Don't place blame on the siren, she didn't anything." Bonnie snarled and pointed a finger at Stefan. "You led her on. You broke her heart. You kept her around to feed your ego. You have no one, to blame, but yourself." She turned to Enzo. "As happy as I am I have you two again, it's Stefan's fault Caroline's gone."

"What the hell did you do, brother?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter." Stefan muttered.

"It doesn't matter?" Bonnie asked.

"Look as much as I'm enjoying Bonnie tearing Stefan a new one, we have a new mission to work on. One I'm far more interested in pursuing." Enzo said. Stefan and Bonnie glanced at eachother in anger, then Bonnie went into the kitchen with Enzo. Damon clapped Stefan on the shoulder again.

"Hate to bench you brother, but I won't be the one to face Bon-bon's wrath." Damon said, Stefan looking at him. "You're out, brother." He added, with a glare. Stefan stared after him as Damon disappeared into the kitchen as well.

* * *

Caroline and Sybil passed the 179 mile marker, running past a streetlight, when Caroline's mind went to Bonnie.

"Why does everyone love that little inconvenience?" Sybil asked with burning eyes. Caroline glanced at her.

"Well, it's mostly because she's saved all our lives. She's a really good witch when she actually has her powers. Right now I have no use for her. I was just thinking what she's going to say to tell of my ex-fiancé." Caroline replied.

"Speaking of your ex..." Sybil said. Caroline gave her a look.

"There is no way that lying dick is going to see this stupid ring," She yanked the diamond ring off her finger and showed it to the siren "on my finger ever again. But I also don't care about him either. He betrayed me, used me...I have better prospects to look forward to anyhow." Caroline replied.

"Such as?" Sybil asked. Caroline gave her a mischevious look.

"The things you're gonna have me do, obviously. Much more fun than what I did with Stefan last time I turned it off." Caroline said. "Along with other things." Sybil stared at her and rested a pointer finger on Caroline's temple. The warning off of humanity-less Stefan. The sex. The deceiving her into turning it back on.

"Yeah, definitely gonna be more fun." Sybil replied.


	3. Boston to Denver

**lo siento, I was gonna add this to the beginning but I misplaced the thought.**

* * *

Sybil's body kept bumping into Caroline's while the pool water pushed them together, their mouths clashing. Caroline didn't care one whit about the fact she was actually making out with a woman; the fact she never thought she would was something that hadn't crossed her mind either. But Sybil was very into it, stroking her long hair, running her hands along the vampire's body. If Caroline wasn't pinned right now she would be making less of a show that she was enjoying it too.

Sybil ended the last kiss slowly, and ran her hand up to cup Caroline's cheek.

"Go out and make some mayhem, my love." Sybil said with a smile. Caroline returned it and brushed past Sybil without a second thought, pulling herself from the water, putting a towel around herself and drying off, then changing into something to wear outside in the locker room. When she came out Sybil was gone. Time to get some food.

* * *

The hungry sounds of a vampire feeding could be heard from the alleyway as a businessman walked past, his footsteps echoing suddenly. Out of curiosity he glanced into the darkness, seeing the glaring vampire looking right at him. His quick footsteps turned into a panicked sprint and he dropped his briefcase, looking behind him to make sure the monster wasn't behind him.

He turned his head back and ran right into the vampire, blood still dripping from her mouth.

"What's the rush?" The girl asked, wiping her mouth. "Nothing's going on, you're safe." She added, putting a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. Her pupils moved and the man nodded blankly, his glasses reflecting her dangerous look despite the sweat that splashed on the lens. "Now that I have you here with me, I'd like you to meet a good friend." She said, steering him back the way they came. The man ignored his briefcase, the lock on the right broken now that he dumped it.

"Where are we going?" He asked, also ignoring the blood-drained body in the alley.

"We're going to meet Sybil." The girl replied excitedly. The man began to grin.

"Miss, Sybil, the siren Sybil?" He asked, matching her excitement.

"Yes! But first I need to ask you a few routine questions, just for her to know." The girl replied. "Sybil's very particular about who she meets."

"Sure, what does she want to know?" The man asked.

"What's the most horrible thing you've ever done?" Caroline asked in reply, stopping beside him. He stuttered and looked down, wondering why she needed to know.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I bounced a check at the store on purpose once-"

"Not as kosher as that." The girl snapped. The man's eyes came back to hers and she took his hat off his head. "Now come on, seriously." Her pupils moved again. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?" The man stared at her.

"I watched my daughter be killed by my wife. While I was in the room. Helped her hide the body." The man replied shakily.

"Anything else?" She asked unconcernedly.

"Uh, no. No, not really."

"And does that plague you? Seeing your daughter be killed by her own mother right before your eyes?" The girl replied mockingly.

"Yeah, it does. Except the girl wasn't my wife's biological mother. She killed my daughter because she didn't want my attention split between my first child and our child, when it came along."

"And did it ever?"

"No. She uh, died. The police caught her and she never gave me up." The man replied. The girl gave him a mockingly touched look. She turned.

"Does this qualify?" The girl asked. The man turned with her and saw the beautiful siren Sybil walking clear as day, down the middle of the street. Cars didn't really go through this town anymore since she likes to do that.

"Sure. Put him with the others." Sybil replied. The girl grabbed the man's neck and jerked him toward her mouth, taking a huge bite out of his neck. He was so surprised by Sybil's beauty, by what the girl had promised wouldn't happen to him, by his willingness to give his second wife up, that he didn't make a sound. The girl pulled back and the man fainted, quickly being lifted over the girl's shoulder.

Caroline looked pointedly at Sybil.

"I'm sick of this town, how bout we go somewhere else?" Caroline suggested.

"We go when I say we go, as I've said before." Sybil replied. Caroline rolled her eyes, walking in step with the siren; the older man's wounded body over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Sybil gave Caroline a look. "Where did you have in mind?" She asked.

"New Orleans. We're close to it anyways, and I've heard from others how good the food is there."

"Are we talking tourists or the jambalaya?" Sybil asked disconcertedly

"Both." Caroline replied with a grin. "You're gonna eat this guy, right?" She asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, we can leave town right after you eat, right? Unless you don't plan on leaving right away."

"No, I don't plan on leaving right away." Sybil snapped. Caroline remained silent, a smug look on her face. She stared at passer-bys who walked on the sidewalk, out of Sybil's way. They'd been doing this for five years. Five years of hopping from town to town. Caroline had remembered Katherine's trick of compelling the whole town to like her and used the trick in a bit of a different way, making Sybil a kind of goddess to everyone. She was the lackey which she didn't mind being in the shadows for, and Sybil didn't have to hide her true intentions. Caroline was better at compulsion than she'd been even when she turned it off the first time.

"We can get going tomorrow, after the sun rises. I'd like to go to an airport, get some food there. You'll know how to clean it up, I assume." Sybil said.

"Airports are trickier to hide dead bodies, as some people I've known said. But I'll do my best." Caroline replied. Sybil smiled at her.

"You're without a doubt one of the best soldiers I've ever had, Caroline." Sybil said. Caroline fake-curtsied and charged off, knowing where to dump the man's body. Sybil's eating grounds was city hall now. Klaus might have come back to New Orleans. Maybe when he sees her again, he'll know she needs help and free her from this siren. Maybe he's come across one before, Stefan told her that he knew about the huntress before he'd even arrived. Sybil was sure of her loyalty and hadn't searched Caroline's mind since two years ago when she brought up Bonnie again. God knows what Bonnie thought about this now. But it didn't matter. Klaus the original hybrid might have some tricks of his sleeve for a stubborn, evil, siren.


	4. True Allies

All of Sybil's things were packed in the car, including Caroline's, as she pulled out onto the highway heading to New Orleans.

"So we're not just going to New Orleans for the scenery." Caroline began.

"You don't say." Sybil replied with a smile. "Who's the special friend?"

"His name is Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline said.

"He wouldn't happen to be part of the most powerful supernatural family in existence now, would he?" Sybil asked suspiciously.

"And in being that I thought he'd be able to ramp up the body count." Caroline replied. She looked at Sybil and she smiled at her.

"I knew I wouldn't have to worry about you." Sybil said. "Where will the famous hybrid be?"

"I don't know exactly, but maybe you'd be able to help with that?" Caroline asked. Sybil considered it and shrugged.

"I guess so. Someone can't wrack up that much of a body count over the centuries without the smell of blood drenching his soul. I'll see what I can do." Sybil replied. Caroline grinned a feral grin and hit the accelerator. Caroline turned on the music and they went listening to a lot of Bruno Mars for about an hour.

Sybil switched off the radio halfway through 24K magic and Caroline wasn't too hurt by it.

"So how did you come to meet the most blood-drenched Mikaelson? Excluding his parents, of course." Sybil asked

"He came to my town a few years ago. Now it's been a decade since. The goal he had was to get Elena, the girl you erased from Damon's memory? She was the key to unlocking Klaus's hybrid power."

"What did he have to do with you? Ever the loyal friend, did Elena offer herself up for you in particular and that's how you learned about Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Actually no. She sacrificed herself but Damon wouldn't let her go through with it. He was trying to make hybrids from Elena's blood when I met him. I was dating one of the werewolves he turned."

"Did power attract you to him or did you stay loyal?"

"I stayed loyal, although Klaus tried really hard. He even promised me an eternity together. But he broke his word, when I came to find him a while ago he wasn't there."

"When was this?"

"Five or so years ago, can't really remember."

"So what makes you think he's here now?"

"He said this was his favorite place in the world. People tend to come back to what they love." Caroline replied.

"Not all the time." Sybil noted

"Do you want another solider willing to do everything I am or not?" She asked. Sybil turned her eyes toward the windshield, then out the window to the scenery.

"Okay we'll try."

It was a while before they passed the 'Welcome to New Orleans' sign, complete with a jazz band playing on the side of the road. Caroline debated whether to suggest they eat the singers just to keep up her charade of still being without humanity. Truth was she flipped the switch back after she reached dead body 200.

Despite flipping the switch, she wasn't automatically back in love with Stefan, and she was still scared to go to New Orleans, but she had no choice now. She missed Josie and Lizzie. She felt horrible for abandoning Bonnie and Alaric. This had to end.

"Pull over up at the mile marker." Sybil ordered. Caroline did so without a thought and stared through the window while Sybil got out. It took a minute for Sybil to look after her. "You're coming with, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I needed to assess our surroundings." Caroline lied, flashing over to Sybil side. They walked to a meandering couple and compelled them, taking them into the tall grass and leaving alone. The man had been completely innocent, but Sybil still wanted him.

"Let's find Klaus." Caroline suggested. Sybil turned to her.

"Not until I get my fill, Caroline." Sybil replied as if she were insane. Caroline held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine. Klaus can help you lie about where the dead bodies went to, I'm sure he hasn't gotten the whole place figured out in the time he was here before." Caroline said. Sybil's eyes narrowed and she stood in wait for a moment.

"Fine. But we find him quickly. I need to get my strength back from being on the road so long." Sybil replied.

Finally they reached the city.

"I'm going to go in and ask for someone's help." Caroline said, parking the car, and then flashed Sybil a grin "Then we'll eat him or her." Sybil returned her smile.

"As fun as that might be, we don't need to."

"I thought you wanted an after-road trip snack?"

"Not when this is a pretty supernatural city, Caroline. Five people will see us compel someone, three will try to kill us, and I can't begin to tell you have inconvenient that will be." Sybil replied. Caroline shook her head and fought the urge to sigh in defeat, settling for an eye roll she hid from the siren.

"Fine. What do you suggest?" Caroline asked.

"We go to a witch graveyard. They've used a lot of power over the past couple years trying to take him down and the magic remnant will be stuck to him, wherever he is."

"Supernatural GPS"

"Supernatural GPS."

"How did you know the witches were going after Klaus?" Caroline asked. Sybil smiled.

"I might've been literally holed up in a cave, but the witch grapevine goes to anyone who's interested."

Sybil and Caroline walked down a gravel path, and found a small graveyard with mostly white tombstones. Sybil stopped before one and Caroline looked at her.

"I knew this girl, she would've been a good soldier." Sybil said sadly. She turned to Caroline and smiled.

"How do we find Klaus?" Caroline replied in disinterest.

"There'll be a caretaker up in that little house." Sybil said, referring to a small shack some ten feet away. "they can cast a spell to find that magic romance. Tell me where we're going and I'll meet you there." Sybil said. Caroline nodded and went inside the shack. Too many questions to ask, but if she voiced them she would give up any hope of her façade.

Caroline went into the shack and saw a caretaker organizing rakes. He turned around and saw her.

"Visiting hours are over, I'm quite busy." He said and disappeared behind his desk.

"Yeah, you seem fascinated by your rakes." She replied dryly. The caretaker stared her dead in the eye.

"I don't do favors for vampires." He stated. Caroline chuckled and looked at the doorway she just passed through.

"How do you know I'm a vampire?" She asked, acting oblivious.

"Because all vampires come to me or get on my radar when they come to my cemetery. Whatever you want from me you're not getting." Caroline took a step forward and the caretaker had a glint of a smile in his eye. He rose from his desk.

"You know what you just stepped in, vamp?" He asked. Caroline looked down and saw a large chalk circle, broken by short lines, candles blazing on the side and fall leaves still inside. "That's a vampire circle; keeps any New Orleans vampires from compelling, stepping into the sun, or speeding away. You can't leave until I say, either. You're as human as you can ever be again, doll." He drawled, walking toward her.

"Oh my god" Caroline muttered, faking panic. The caretaker grinned.

"Now that I've got you in a safe place, I want you to know something." He said, toeing the line of the circle. "If you show your face here again, you won't know half of the vampire traps I can conjure up."

"Good for you." Caroline said in annoyance and grabbed the front of his shirt, taking him by surprise. Her pupils began to move. "I need you to do a locator spell for me with the magic in this graveyard; the hybrid named Klaus Mikaelson." The caretaker nodded and Caroline looked away in consideration. "When you've told me what you know, you are going to forget I ever came here." She added. She let him go, making the man stumble backwards, until he went around his desk and prepared a locator spell on his desk.

She got what she needed. Caroline knew the garden Marcel had built in five minutes, and opened the phone, leaving the shack in a flash and hiding.

"What's the word, hummingbird?" Sybil asked smoothly. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"The caretaker said he's here, buried in one of the graves. Since it's so close to the source or whatever he said it's going to take a while to find, the signals are getting jumbled or something."

"Okay. Stay there, I'll come back soon."

"I've actually gone with the caretaker, we're almost like, out in the middle of nowhere," she replied, seeing an opening in a long fence leading to many more graves. "there's a hidden part of the place that Klaus is supposed to be in. It might take a while to find me."

"Don't worry Care, I'll find you." Sybil replied, sending shivers down Caroline's spine.

"Okay great, bye." She said hurriedly, closing the phone. She had little to no time to find Klaus. But the caretaker said he was not only buried but injured, he could smell the hybrid's pain. As creepy as that was it worried her. This had to happen fast.

* * *

She didn't realize he was this far away from Sybil. She kept having to ask people for directions, compelling them to forget her seemed pointless after a while. Sybil wasn't going to find the people she'd talked to. But she caught a glimpse of the opening of the place a curious tourist had told her about and wasted no time getting in there as silently and invisibly as she could.

The place was a freaking maze. And the ringing began to start when she saw three too many desiccated vampires. Klaus wasn't one of them. But she heard a struggling heartbeat and saw red bricks held in place by fresher-looking tar than the rest of the maze.

Caroline pulled at the bricks in front of Klaus's sunken face, gritting her teeth against the ringing in her ears. She was yanked back and fell on the ground, an annoyed look on her face until she saw who it was that pulled her back. Hayley.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"It's a long story, one which your boyfriend probably should've told you. What are you doing here?" Hayley asked in return. Caroline huffed and threw her another glare.

"I'm being controlled by a siren, and the only way I've kept all the people I love safe from her was to turn off my humanity." She replied. Hayley considered her. "I'll tell you the rest later but I want Klaus's help and he can't help when he's like this so help me." Caroline snapped. Hayley glared at her but began tearing the rest down, and then let Caroline catch Klaus's tumbling body. She watched them. Caroline was sitting on her knees, holding the top half of Klaus's body from the floor. His legs were still inside the wall. He looked at her with hidden hope, stuttering a smile. Caroline's eyes reflected much of the same, but she kept tightly closing her eyes, looking away.

"Do you know what happened to the rest of everyone?" Hayley asked rhetorically as Caroline picked Klaus up and heaved his body against her.

"No I don't, can we talk about this later?" Caroline snapped.

"What is the damn rush, you got away from the siren you have the time to get filled in."

"No I don't!" Caroline yelled. "I'm hearing her singing in my ears. I went too far away from her and now she's trying to pull me back in." Hayley stared at her.

"What the hell's happened in Mystic Falls since I left?" Hayley asked.

"Trust me; it's going to take a long time to explain it all." Caroline replied.

"Stefan told me a lot."

"I'm sure he didn't tell you some important things. He does that." Caroline snapped with a glare, and heaved Klaus again. "Help me with him, will you?!" Hayley rushed to the other side of Klaus and lifted him up easier than Caroline was doing.

"What's wrong with him, when the siren found him she said he was hurt." Caroline asked

"It's a long story that apparently you have no time for. Suffice it to say he's got a blade in his chest that's keeping him from moving around too much."

"How do we get it out, just carve it?"

"Pretty much, from what I've heard." Hayley replied, guiding Caroline towards the exit.

There she stood.

"Sybil. Funny seeing you here." Caroline greeted.

"I was wondering why it was I couldn't find you in a tiny little graveyard." Sybil replied, staring through her. Hayley stared at the siren and tightened her grip on Klaus. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Nobody. Someone Klaus knows." Caroline cut in before Hayley could speak. "Not someone who has no conscience."

"Okay. But why did you lie?" Sybil asked

"I didn't. I thought he was there but he turned out to be past your range when I asked someone." Caroline replied.

"Really?" Sybil asked, walking slowly up to her. Caroline kept her emotions from playing across her face, but Hayley could see she flipped her switch a while ago. And Caroline could do nothing while Sybil put a hand against her head.

 _The way he smiles at her_

 _The day she helped him_

 _The moment she needed his help but blew it_

 _The day he promised her an eternity and she believed him_

Sybil stared at Caroline.

"So this is what Klaus actually means to you." She said, nodding to herself. She turned to Klaus who was going in and out of consciousness. "I'd hate to have to break up such a lovely couple." She added. She turned her eyes back to Caroline's blank ones. Caroline turned to Hayley.

"I've got him." Caroline said. Hayley gripped Klaus tighter still.

"You're not taking him, Caroline, he has responsibilities." She hissed darkly.

"I'm not sure you heard me, Hayley." Caroline pressed, gripping Hayley's arm which was wrapped around Klaus. "I've. Got. Him." And with a snap she broke Hayley's arm at the elbow. She screamed and Klaus's body fell completely into Caroline's arms. He shook like a ragdoll as he stared at Caroline.

"Caroline…" He wheezed "what are you doing…"

"Come on, let's go." Sybil said indifferently, turning on her heel and walking away like a rich woman letting her valet pull the heavy luggage behind them. Caroline turned to Klaus; his face was so close to hers. His eyes looked so haggard and tired. But showing worry made him perk up. She prayed he could see what was going on.

"Caroline." Sybil said firmly and she realized the siren had stopped. "That's twice in a day you've defied me." She walked towards the two. "You need to focus. Klaus can be your plaything when we find somewhere safe." She said. Caroline immediately started walking, Klaus's feet dragging behind them and Sybil bringing up the rear. She stared at the back of the clammy hybrid's head while they walked.

Klaus Mikaelson obviously has a thing for her, why offer an eternity just to rip it away. But Caroline had feelings for him. Which made this more complicated. She needed to use Caroline to torment Klaus enough into joining their cause.

"Caroline, wait for a moment." Sybil called, walking to the frozen vampire

"We're wasting time chatting, Sybil, whatever we're going to do-" Caroline replied, to be cut off when Sybil clasped Caroline's head into her two hands, making Klaus gasp silently.

 _That day in the woods was a lot more rough than she'd remembered._

 _Klaus had threatened to kidnap her if she wouldn't be his instead of Tyler's_

 _There was a manical twist to his smiles when he looked at her. Like she was something to conquer and he couldn't wait to get started._

 _When everyone found out Tyler's mom had been killed, Klaus blamed Caroline for making him do it._

 _Klaus was the reason she and Tyler broke up. Because he would've been ripped to pieces if they hadn't._

Caroline gasped and tightened her grip on Klaus, her nails biting into his sore flesh. He winced. Sybil smiled smoothly at the hybrid.

"Come on now, time for fun." She said. Caroline flashed Klaus a devious smile that sent shivers down his spine. This wasn't the Caroline he remembered. A Caroline he still loved, but not one that loved him the same way. And so he began to fight her hold as she dragged him out of the garden. Until two hands were placed on his head. Caroline snapped his neck. With his slumped over body, she pulled him over her shoulder and followed Sybil with a spring in her step.


	5. Looks Like We Made It

Hayley slowly sat upright, catching the point of Caroline's elbow disappearing through the doorway. Ignoring the pain Hayley flashed to the door and saw Caroline carrying Klaus's unconscious body like he was a sack of potatoes. Sybil walked behind them, her hair bouncing lightly, her heels doing the same as if she was trotting along. She stayed in the shadows to prevent Sybil or Caroline from seeing her, and dove into the nearest one as soon as she was clear. Klaus's hands swung in the air, his long straggly hair bouncing with each step. Hayley saw Klaus's unconscious face, his closed eyes and slightly open mouth. Even with him upside-down, she knew a painful look when she saw one. Caroline took him by surprise when she broke his neck.

She realized, bringing her thin bare leg in closer to her body in the shadow, losing Klaus and Caroline, that the picture on Stefan's phone had not been a past crush Klaus had. When she goaded him with the possibility Caroline would never want him, Klaus hadn't just let the blonde go. He still felt something for her. And whatever that something was, Hayley prayed it wasn't going to get him killed when he just got free.

He hadn't even seen Hope again yet.

Caroline sniffed the air and turned around, holding the slumped body as easily as if it were newly-bought clothes. Sybil stopped walking as well.

"Are we being followed?" She asked immediately. Caroline scanned the light and dark of the garden they were still leaving. No figures. No heartbeats. No breathing or smells of any kind.

"I'm pretty sure we were but they probably got scared." Caroline replied, snickering at her own joke.

"Knowing the people you know, they're definitely coming back." Sybil said. She turned and faced deadpan Caroline "We'll have a snack for later on." She added with a grin. Caroline returned it and walked out behind her.

Hayley poked her head out from the first corner, far enough away that Caroline wouldn't try to find her there, and sped towards the last place she heard them, hoping against hope that she wasn't too late to see where they were going. But they'd already caught her scent once, strange as it was to say about a vampire. She needed backup.

She sped a mile away and made sure she hadn't been followed. While she was laying low and following them to find where they had Klaus, she had time, surprisingly, to keep Elijah and Rebekah updated. She opened her phone and pressed one. It rang once and the other person picked up immediately.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

"I'm fine. I just need help getting Klaus back. I don't want to send an armada in though; I think that'll help them more than it'll help us."

"I'll converse with Rebekah. You said this person's name is Sybil." He asked

"Yeah. I don't know if she's got a last name with that or what, but she's got a pretty solid hold on Caroline. The Caroline I met in Mystic Falls would never do the things she did." Hayley replied.

"Alright. Niklaus has a list of phone numbers for emergencies, I'll go through them and get back to you. Be careful, please." Elijah said. Hayley smiled

"I will. Tell Hope I love her." She said.

"I will."

They said their goodbyes, and with the line disconnected, she decided she needed someplace to crash until Elijah called again. Or at least someplace comfortable for her to keep her eye on Caroline and the psycho Sybil. They kept churning out dead bodies like a factory line. Despite her being one of the supernatural creatures that did that now, it was disconcerting. And now they had Klaus. God knows what he would do with no humanity, and under Sybil's control.


End file.
